Hot tubs, spas and whirlpool bathtubs, in addition to whirlpool baths such as those found in hospitals, nursing homes and rehabilitation facilities, in addition to some swimming pools, all of which generally being designated as immersion facilities herein, all circulate water between a water intake and jets positioned under the water level of the tub, spa or bath. In most instances, air from an adjustable air valve is mixed with the water to increase impingement thereof on the body and skin of the user to promote muscle relaxation.
In the case of spas and hot tubs, water is generally kept in the tub for a longer period of time. This water should be changed relatively frequently, typically once a month or so. A sanitizer such as chlorine or bromine, and in some instances a Baquisil-type sanitizer, is used in a manner similar to a sanitizer used in a pool, and the ph (level of acidity/alkalinity) is kept within a selected range. Where chlorine is used as a sanitizer, the level is generally maintained from about 1–3 parts per million, and should not be allowed to fluctuate. This level is sufficient to kill most bacteria and at least inhibit growth of other microbiota. However, this standard level of sanitizer will not fully prevent growth of algae, fungi and some protozoan lifeforms, such as amoebae, which may harbor colonies of bacterial organisms such as those that cause Legionnaires disease.
In order to fully sterilize these tubs and spas, it is recommended that the water be “shocked”, or the sanitizer level raised to a level, typically 8–15 parts per million of chlorine, sufficient to kill all microbiota in the water just prior to draining the tub or spa for refilling. The pump of the spa is operated for a sufficient period of time in order to allow the shocked water to circulate through all the pipes and tubes thereof, sterilizing all water-contacting surfaces of the spa. The shocked water, which contains contaminants such as chloramines that are generated as a result of the shock treatment, is then drained, and the sanitized tub or spa is then refilled with fresh water, the ph adjusted and sufficient sanitizer added to bring the level to about 1–3 ppm. In the case of a jetted or whirlpool bathtub the water is simply drained after each use and refilled just prior to each use.
Problems with hot tubs and spas and other jetted bathing tubs or receptacles wherein water is kept therein over a period of time and reused is that if sanitizer levels are allowed to fluctuate then all manner of amoebas, bacteria, fungi, viruses, algae and other microbiota thrive on organic compounds present in the water. Harmful species of bacteria may also grow, such as listeria monocytogenes, which can cause pneumonia, meningitis and septisemia, and pseudomonas aeruginosa, which is responsible for pneumonia and skin rashes. While various strains of listeria may be eliminated by sanitizers and use of disinfectants, pseudomonas aeruginosa is a particularly resistant organism that defies most common sanitizers and antibiotics, and can grow at temperatures up to 42 degrees Celsius. Pseudomonas prefers moist and humid environments, and can survive even in distilled water. Worse yet, Legionella pneumophilia, the bacteria responsible for Legionnnaires disease, colonizes in amoebas that thrive in spas, hot tubs and jetted tubs, as well as showers, air conditioning evaporative cooling towers and other constantly wet or humid places. It is estimated that Legionnaires disease affects between 10,000–20,000 people per year, with a fatality rate of 5%–15% or more. Thousands more are probably infected, but are not severely sickened by the disease, developing only minor illness from the infections.
In addition to the foregoing, it is generally impossible to physically clean the interior of water and air-conveying tubes of the tub or spa as with the exposed surfaces thereof. As such, a “bioslime” of algae, fungus and a variety of bacterial colonies builds up on these interior surfaces of the tubes that is not removed by shocking the water and is not penetrated by sanitizer. As a result, a shocked immersion facility is immediately re-inoculated with bacteria from the bioslime upon refilling with fresh water.
Accordingly, there is a need to better sanitize hot tubs, spas, and all manner of jetted tubs to eliminate the above mentioned and other disease-causing organisms that live and grow in the water and air-carrying tubes of these tubs and spas. It is another object of the invention to oxidize and remove bioslime and other organic contaminants in the water and air-conveying tubes of jetted tubs and spas that are not removed by providing ozone only to the water. It is yet another object of the invention to provide apparatus for retrofitting jetted tubs and spas with an ozone generator communicating with water and air-carrying tubes of the system. In other embodiments, closed loop systems are disclosed that may be retrofitted or be installed during manufacture in order to prevent bubbles containing ozone from being returned to the immersion facility, these being particularly suitable for indoor use. Additional objects of the inventions will become clear upon a reading of the following specification.